


Maybe Next We Meet

by ghostdreaming



Series: Downed Dragons Rulers of The Skys [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Big Brother Mycroft, Curious Sherlock, Dragonlock, Gen, M/M, Protective Mycroft, Sherlock's Coat, both?, or Alien!lock, slightly Hobbit inspired, teenage John, very big, very slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostdreaming/pseuds/ghostdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a fearsome monster said to have come to the forest. Young John Watson intended find it.</p><p>(Unedited unfortunately)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so since I love many of the versions of Sherlock Holmes and co. my imagination decided I should inflict my feeble efforts on the fandom.

There was a fearsome new monster said to be dwelling in Overwhelmingwood Forest. Locals living along the edges were living in terror...

" I don't see why? It's not like whatever-it-is pays any mind to anyone who doesn't go off in there intent on having a go at it or it's unconfirmed hidden treasure."

" John do hush. And of course there is a treasure all monsters have them. Along with beautiful maidens naturally you've got to have at least one of them wandering around too! Stuff much to good and fine for the likes of creatures and such. That's why it's some person's heroic duty to take 'em away from the like ." 

The young, and unfortunately for him not even close to tall, blond scowled. Sceptical blue eyes going from one knowingly nodding learned villager to the next. " I don't think that's at all right."

This resulted in quite a few long suffering sighs and it was with more than a bit of relief all around that the youth was finally sent off on his own journey attempting to take on the threatening woods.... 

 

The Overwhelmingwood Forest was rather quite massive. There were whole mighty rivers, mountain ranges, and inland seas lost in its width... and one shiny bit of something that glowed like a collection of bright suns inside cut diamond which had left a smoking crater were it had finished up after its brief but dramatic performance as a shooting star. All was quiet now.

But not too long ago when the fires of it's inelegant landing still burned something comparatively tiny, that had far out-shone it in an astonishingly eclipsingly brighter degree, had shot out from inside the unmoving lump with a wild air shattering squeal followed by a booming roar.....  

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Where do you think that you are going?" He couldn't help rolling his eyes at that. Since it seemed like that was the same thing everybody he encountered was asking him since he started walking the path to the woods. Honestly it had been rather more than self evident up until a few moments previously. Now he was facing a dark unmarked coach that had its windows all blocked out.

" Well I was going into the woods before I was set upon and waylaid by some rather insistent fellows at what I assume was someone's behest that is." John snapped back instinctively at the bossy voice not bothering to hold his temper in check. His face was turning red as it was anyway what with being tied up and hung upside down by a couple of hills that had sprouted limbs and becoming mobile and bad tempered on him.  

" The woods? Whyever would you wish to go there of all places John Watson?" Snooty-voiced and unseen continued on from the shadowy depths behind the drawn curtains like he hadn't even heard the complaint.

" Uh, none of your business I'm sure. And how do you know my name when I don't yet know yours?" 

" Oh you will find there are many things that are my business and even more that I know. "

" Okay look, who are you anyway?"

" Like you I am no one of importance."

" Yeah, no. Look I've just spent the last day with everyone and their relations telling me about a evil monster being around here and now here there is you!"

" Really, how interesting." The voice wasn't droll so much as bored to death and not really giving a bother about it or that they weren't giving the person they were addressing their full attention. " Is that of which you seek out- a monster? Or is it a monster's treasure that you truly hope to find....perhaps one of the romantic sense even- given societies such as these inclination for the domestically pairings of those who are not yet even half grown?"

"What? Ugh, no!"

"So you say. Remarkable really. Very well." There was a thoughtful pause after that before the voice spoke again this time to the beings that were holding John. "I believe our guest might be more comfortable if he were standing on his own please do turn him upright and release his bonds."

_Shnick! Thunk!_ "Ow!"

"So sorry about that. Are you yet well?"

"I don't think I like you very much." The young man decided out loud while climbing easily to his feet, despite the new collection of bruises from the fall that he could feel forming, brushing at the bits of dirt and cold forest muck uselessly with his hands to try and get it somewhat cleaned off.

" Have care John and you will see there is no reason to have to fear with me."

" Well, you're not very frightening." The fellow was theatrically dramatic more than anything.

"Hmmm, yes. Carry on then." The carrage began to slowly pull away from the young man. " And John, anything you might find in there belongs to me so I would most appreciate said recovery being turned back over to me upon your return."

"Oh I think not! Of all the underhanded thieving opportunists-!"

A female elf with long brown hair came forward slipping out of the shadows and addressing John. " This way. I'm to see you back to the road."

 

    


	3. Chapter 3

Once one enters the Overwhelmingwood Forest that person could walk along in a relatively strait path for days, weeks, months, years, even entire lifetimes depending on the species of the individual, and never even get close to reaching its true depths. Getting lost on the other hand was effortlessly easy.

John was well aware of this.

_' Well this was a bit of a bad idea.The odds of me finding something or anything in here with all this, that is even if there truly is actually something real to be found, and not another outbreak of dodgy mushrooms, has got to be-.'_

John stopped. Blinked. Tipped his head to the side in a motion far too reminiscent of a confused puppy for his self image to accept if it were ever brought to his attention.Trying to see if the image might perhaps change to a play of shadows or some such.

Nope.

A of length of dark material draped over a branch and hung to the ground blocking the pathway. It was rather too high, and the branch much too thick, for it to have gotten lost having become tangled and ripped free from some traveler walking or riding by.  When John reached out and touched it the excessive folds were soft and smooth it's thickness enough to put a bear or an unsheered sheep to shame making it quite bulky and weighty in his hands. 

_Szzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzccccccccccccccccccccccccccccxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxsssssssssssssssszzzz_

It was but a whisper of a sound yet it didn't seem as if it was the wind or the leaves playing tricks on the ears to John. His head came up in response seeking the source of it.

_SsssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikikck'ik Kikceecsi!_

"Hello?"

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

"Oi! Hey, who's out there?

There was a hesitation. Then from the bushes in front of him came a snort.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Well in truth, as already pointed out, the expanse of material was what was actually directly in front of John. The bushes were to the side a bit.

So he pushed aside the drapery as if it was a cloth door half expecting to come face to face with some slavering monstrosity-...

But not the sight of a skinny boy focused intently entirely on poking about the dirt.

Wild dark curls, that turned colors by brightening to flame red where the sun's light caught them full on, and the palest skin and eyes John had never before heard of, were the second things he noted. Followed by other boy's unusual, tight, snow-white clothing. The first was a towering pair of lacy wings the color and thickness of the skin off a bubble of soap dominating the clearing's free space.

"Oh hello. Please do move a bit to the side there is an exiting set of skeletonized remains of a murder victim I want to have a better look at here. The wife and brother were too very obviously the culprits."

" They were?"

" Of course! You can see here by the way the blow was made by someone he had known and could get close to him who had the same genetic shoulder disorder as well as the green discolor on the lower rib bones from the wife's failed attempt at poisoning the man's breakfast that same morning!"

"Wow. You figured all that out just by looking at the remains?"

"Yes."

" That's amazing!"

" Y-you think-...really?" Eyes, wide with hesitant mystification, peered more closely at John. The giant wings trembled fluttering.  

"Oh yes- oh hey, easy! Easy there, be careful watch the branches you don't want to get your wings tangled up in those!" John flinched at the very thought. He still couldn't even work out how the other had even gotten into the clearing unscathed in the first place what with those gigantiuom things!

" Why?"

" Cause you'd rip those fragile things of yours to shreds and get hurt!" How could the winged boy not have known that already?

"And the thought of this upsets you. You are different from the others."

"What? Wait what others?"

" All the ones who'd come into the woods seeking to either poke me with their weapons or try and kiss me." Those mammoth oversized stretches of transparent membrane started to slowly darken. Thickening but remaining still amazingly translucently fine. Their structural shape shifting to a limb and joints framed design. Claws and spikes sprouted at points. And the movements took on a soft leathery sound.

The other boy's body was similarly transformed. Growing long and sinuous with four wickedly taloned feet and an immense tail. Teeth like scimitars gleamed in a reptilian-esque head. Scales covered his entire body in a deep midnight sheen that flashed highlights of reds, blues, purples, and gold. 

 

 

 

 

  

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned I'm thinking of John as about thirteen, and being considered as practically an adult in this medieval-type society, and Sherlock's human appearance is like something around twelve. And if you think that's too young I'd advise you go brush up on past societies- it wasn't until very recently, in a historic time-scale sense, that childhood became so extended its now practically allowed in people pushing past thirty( at this rate people are going to be considered children till they get their grey hair).

 

 

The young youth turned magnificent creature paused with that before puffed out in a satisfied preen. 

Right up until the silly thing went and tried flapping his wings like a moron only to have them do exactly what John had warned against. After all stretched expanses of skin probably weren't going to suddenly become known to be all that more immune to rough bark and stabbing branches either.

Then he was too busy repeating some words he hoped his mum never found out he'd learned. The being made a high startled sound of confused pain and shrank back down in size like a flinch. Diving for that length of hanging textile as if it were a offered haven and disappearing into a huddled ball of tangled folds.

There was a rumble somewhere far in the distance.

" Hey, you alright?"

One oh so pale eye reappeared in sight, dilated but still slightly slanted so that it resembled that of a large cat, peeking back out from the depths of his woven cocoon.

"Hey there."

 Twitch.

"Went and gave yourself a bit of a scare there huh?"

" _No!_ " Uh huh like that sounded even remotely truthful.

" Not hurt are you?"

" _I'm Fine!'_

" Well someone's sure in a fine sulk."

The sulky lump made a deliberate show of ignoring him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I seem to be inclined to worrying about those great big wings but it does make sense. In two of my strongest most recent dragon influences How To Train Your Dragon and the Temeraire series the wings were pointed out as vulnerable. Besides Sherlock is still very young so of course his hide wouldn't yet be as tough as it will eventually get.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! This part, and the next, has the one second image that spawned this thing!

There was another low rumbling.

This time John _knew_ that he was sure the ground had shaken in reaction.

"What was that?" Looking up he could still spy no source for it.

In his laxed careful grip the warm baby-soft wing, that he had finally coaxed his possible new friend into letting him check for damages, shifted tetchily. " Nothing _important_." came dismissively up from were the younger lad had his cheek pressed flat on the ground apparently in order to more closely examine John's shoe, or perhaps his ankle, or some such. The spread of dark cloth had mostly unwound and was now settled around narrow scrawny shoulders like a cape or mantle where it wasn't pooled on the ground doubling as a place to sit on.

" No see I'm quite certain that things that make the ground move are potentially causes for some concern here." John attempted to stand. Which took some doing since the curious boy had gotten them both rather tangled together and instead of shifting over to help John get up had instead only moved in order to begin studying the blond's ears. " Come on off you get. Up we go now."

Naturally the brat pouted about it but finally they were both upright and sorted.

_Szzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzuuuuuuuww cauuuu ffffffheeeeeeeeoooo_

John went very, very still. "That wasn't you."

His companion, looking entirely like a boy now that his wings were out of sight under his cloak, snapped out a disgust filled "No!"

_Sshlk zh hhh!_

_" No no NO!" Go Away!"_ Curls whipped about in the colors of coal and fire, that matched the burning embers that darkened those ice eyes, as their owner snarled defiance in all directions.

Trying to calm him back down the blond grabbed him by the arms-

An explosion of sound and force sent the youth flying so hard and fast it didn't actually register....well except the part were the ground rose up an hit him. _That_ he most definitely noticed!

His friend let out an outraged shriek that was alarmingly cut off.

 _"Khlt!"_ Whatever the word was it was an order sharp and strong with command...adult....and familiar.

A nobleman on a huge brown warhorse finished circling around to come to a stop in front of the undersized youth's sprawled figure. John's friend being held securely seated in front of the saddle by a arm clamped around his waist.

" Young John Watson. I did try to warn you." Hair in a late fall hued palette, and eyes sharp and unfeelingly cold as icicles, topped a sharp-nosed towering form perched gazing haughtily down from above giving shape to the man who had earlier addressed John from behind shadows. " Unfortunately you went and left me no choice." The man's expression twisted into that of someone having tasted a bit of sour fruit. "Pity."

The darker-haired boy growled at his captor with apparently no effect.

" Leave. Do not return. You shan't be seeing either of us again."  The horse obeyed some unseen command to start moving an carry its riders away. 

 _'Oh like hell he would!_ ' John issued a growl of his own. There was no way he was going to allow some rich bully make off with the other boy for who knows what reason! Besides he'd had had it up to here with ending up with mouthfuls of dirt every time he encountered that twat!

So in yet another move that probably proved John was himself more than a bit insane as well, and almost as lacking in the whole self-preservation thing, John scraped up a handful of dirt and stone....

And hurled it at the threat.....

When the strange unusual boy had changed forms earlier it had been a shockingly large change in size. When the nobleman did the same, in reaction to what John would himself admit was a rather pathetic and dumb bit of bravo, the result was impossibly greater.

The bloody huge thing blotted out the sun and sky not to mention absolutely ruined who knows how much peaceful woodland real-estate.

He also had a roar that turned sound into a solid thing.

The last thing John saw before the world went away was his new friend once again in dragon form......looking an sounding a awful lot like a kit being carried by its mother to a new nest...........

 _'I never even got to know his name....'_     

 

    

 

 

 

   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, what horse!  
> And don't be too mad at Mycroft- there's the possibility he had really good reasons for his behavior....in his opinion at the least.


	7. Chapter 7

As the years passed John would sometimes dream about his brief encounter.

He would also dream about the image of the sight of the nobleman riding off taking John's friend away with him. Those always made him cry even after he grew too old for the nonsense. Also as he got older sometimes the image of the curly haired boy would be older too. And he would wonder about how the other might have changed over the years...Would his hair have been let grow longer or would it have started getting cut shorter. And Its color might no longer be that contradictory light/dark shade but possibly maybe have lightened to some type of warm red? Was he even still alive? Would he even remember him?

Would it be possible to ever find each other again?

And maybe really be friends?

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this was only the set-up part.


End file.
